The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing printed wiring board.
In case of obtaining printed wiring board with the use of double-sided copper clad laminates (including multi-layer base material), generally, there is adopted a method of respectively forming through holes for conducting surface mounting lands to the circuits of both face and back surface onto opposing major surfaces of the copper clad laminate (refer to as first conventional example).
Moreover, instead of this first example, there is a method of providing component mounting lands by at first subjecting the through holes to copper electroplating, embedding conductive ink such as copper paste in the through holes, and performing copper electroplating on the through holes (refer to as second conventional example).
In the first conventional example, the through holes presenting only conduction require corresponding area in design, so that the base material must also be increased correspondingly.
Moreover, in the second conventional example which subject copper electroplating in the through holes previously, the copper electroplating step becomes expensive.